


[vid] Integral

by soupdragon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupdragon/pseuds/soupdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've done nothing wrong you've got nothing to fear<br/>If you've something to hide you shouldn't even be here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Integral

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanvid, so entirely possible that it sucks. But Integral as a song (and a POI song in particular) doesn't, imho. "Everyone has their own number in the system that we operate under. We're moving to a situation where your lives exist as information..."


End file.
